Tendre voyou
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Ciel est un adolescent parfaitement normal...si on omet le fait que c'est un voleur qui a des tendances suicidaire. Cela cache forcément quelque chose, mais Sebastian pourra-t-il sauver Ciel à temps ? UA
1. Chapter 1

Moi : Bonjour ^^ Alors aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une de mes idées que je vous propose de lire mais celle d'une de mes amies ! ^^ Mais c'est moi qui l'ai écris…je suis vraiment super contente *émue*

Ciel : Ouais…bon elle est moins perverse qu'elle mais perverse quand même alors j'ai peur du résultat…

Moi : Ahah désolé Ciel t'es encore maltraité dans celle là ^^'

Ciel : Bon je commence à être habitué…OOC aussi ?

Moi : Je pense un peu…

Kuro : Vous comptez prendre toute la page ?

Moi : Ah non non désolé ! ^^' Bon et aujourd'hui (28 avril) c'est l'anniversaire de mon amie en question alors on dit bon anniversaire Florence-chan ! ^^ Prend ça comme ton cadeau d'anniv' ! ^^

Kuro : …t'a pas fait ça pour l'autre…

Moi : Hein ? Mais je sais pas ce qu'elle aime l'autre moi, c'aurait plutôt était à toi de le faire !

Kuro : …ouais peut-être…bon c'est un peu trop tard maintenant hein ? ^^'

Moi : T'a plus d'un mois de retard là quand même…

Seba : Bon, bonne lecture les gens parce que sinon on a pas fini ! Et moi j'ai hâte de voir ce qui arrive à mon petit Ciel perso…

Ciel : C'est quoi ce surnom ? OO

Kuro : Cherche pas c'est la période…*va déprimer avec Ciel dans un coin*

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**P.O.V. CIEL **

Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive et cela fait bientôt un an que je sors me défouler sans que personne ne le sache, ni ma mère, ni mon beau-père. Oui, mon beau-père, parce que cela fait également un an que ma mère c'est remarié avec un homme…deux ans à peine après la mort de mon vrai père. Ce nouvel homme c'est simple, je le déteste, pas seulement parce qu'il m'a « volé » ma mère, mais parce que c'est un gros salopard…pourtant il a l'air si innocent et banal…c'est vrai qu'on ne peut rien soupçonné…un trentenaire brun tout ce qu'il y'a de plus ordinaire…mais moi qui le connait mieux que ça j'aimerais tant pouvoir le tuer, je suis sure que je peux trouver un moyen, que je suis assez fort…mais je ne peux pas faire ça…ma mère l'aime de trop, elle n'arrive pas à voir ses défauts, elle n'arrive pas à voir à quel point je suis blessé…si je le tuais, elle serait sans doute brisé, je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille…moi ca ira je pense, je vais tenir encore un peu je pense…

Je marche un peu avant d'allumer ma cigarette, la portant à mes lèvres, non sans continuer à avancer, je ne sais pas où j'irais aujourd'hui, sans doute dans un magasin…je passe ma main non prise par la cigarette dans mes courts cheveux bleus avant de me souvenir d'un magasin que j'avais vu sur la route. La nuit n'est pas encore tout à fait tombée mais je décide d'y aller quand même, de toute façon le magasin est isolé, personne ne devrait venir me déranger…

Arrivé je décide de briser une vitre, chose pas très difficile, et de toute manière je suis habituée…ca doit être près de la centième fois que je fais une telle chose…je rentre en vitesse, et prend plusieurs affaires. Je suis sur le point de m'enfuir quand j'entends quelqu'un arriver, plusieurs personnes je pense, je commence à courir sans m'arrêter, il ne faut pas que je me fasse prendre, sinon ma mère va être inquiète et _il _va encore en profiter.

Je cours sans vouloir m'arrêter, cherchant désespérément à rejoindre ma maison. Je suis petit et léger alors qu'eux sont grand et lourd, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de soucis pour y arriver…cependant j'entends des coups de feu derrière moi et je suis surpris, depuis avant c'est des flics qui me courent après ? Et ils tirent sur un simple « gamin » tel que moi ? Sincèrement j'avais du mal à y croire, sont-ils donc si pitoyables ?

Je commence à escalader un mur, me disant que le chemin sera plus rapide ainsi et qu'ils auront plus de mal à m'avoir, mais alors que je suis presque en haut une balle me frôle et je perds l'équilibre, tombant pitoyablement dans les bras d'un des flics. J'essaye de me dégager et cela fait je recommence à courir mais il me rattrape et cette fois me met rapidement les menottes, je tente de me débattre mais en vain, pas moyen pour moi de m'enfuir. Alors qu'il m'emmène vers la voiture je commence un peu à le regarder…même du point de vue d'un mec il est pas mal…ses cheveux sont noirs et je pense que ses yeux sont rouges, mais j'ai un peu du mal à les voir, il fait trop nuit pour ça…

On fait la route vers le commissariat en silence, j'avoue que je me fais sérieusement chié…et en plus ma mère risque d'être au courant…et si elle sait elle va sans doute s'en vouloir et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux…je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme un fils indigne…

Je suis trop perdu dans mes pensées et ainsi je ne remarque qu'on est arrivé que quand je sens le flic me tirer par le bras, m'emmenant dans le commissariat. Il m'emmène vers un de ses collègues et je vois que ce dernier est gêné, il ne doit pas être habitué, on dirait que c'est son premier jour de boulot, pitoyable. Il me dit un truc du genre « Bonjour je m'appelle Aberline et je vais m'occuper de toi », un truc du genre, au fond j'en ai rien à foutre. Il m'emmène dans une pièce à part et commence à me fouiller, je me force à retenir une grimace de dégout, je déteste que l'on me touche ainsi, c'est vraiment répugnant ! Il lève un peu mon tee-shirt, ne me déshabillant pas entièrement et voit des bleues sur mon corps.

- Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Me demande-il, et je reste choqué, ce n'était pas prévu que quelqu'un les voit…pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça arrive ?

- Vous êtes imbécile ou vous le faites exprès ? Ce n'est pas mon premier vol, c'est assez courant que je me blesse. Et vous ne m'avez jamais attrapé, vous êtes vraiment pitoyable ! Inventais-je rapidement, ne dévoilant pas la vérité, mes soucis sont **mes** soucis.

- Nous avons d'autres choses à faire que chercher par tout les moyens un petit bandit de pacotille. Dit en souriant le flic aux cheveux noirs qui pour une raison inconnu était revenu pile à ce moment. Il n'a rien sur lui ? Demanda-t-il a l'autre qui acquiesça. Bien alors tu vas me suivre en cellule jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne te chercher. Dit-il avant de m'emmener.

Ca va je suis tout seul, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi confortable que dans ma chambre mais je crois que je préfère encore cet endroit à la proximité que je peux avoir avec ce salopard…

Je sors de ma poche une boîte de somnifère que j'ai volé pendant que le flic aux cheveux noirs parlait avec une…chose…je n'arriverais même pas dire s'il est masculin ou féminin…enfin bref je regarde les cachets avant de finalement me décider, de toute façon ce monde ne m'apportera plus jamais rien n'Est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas voir ma mère blessée, je ne veux plus sentir son toucher sur ma peau, avoir l'impression d'être constamment observé…j'en ai marre de tout ça ! D'un geste je vide quasiment toute la boîte de comprimé, commençant à faire mes adieux à ce monde.

* * *

Moi : Voilà voilà c'est court mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié…je vais essayer de me rattraper pour la prochaine fois ! ^^

Seba : Y'a peu de chance mais on peut toujours espérer…

Moi : T'es vexé parce que tu touches pas Ciel ou quoi ?

Seba : Ouais…

Moi : Bon c'est pas prêt de s'arranger…quoique….Bref ! Florence-chan désolé de pas être passé par toi avant pour la correction mais je voulais le publier aujourd'hui et comme je suis pas sure de pouvoir me co comme j'ai des choses à faire et je sais pas le temps que ça prendre…ben j'ai publié ^^' Pour la suite j'essayerai de t'envoyer avant !

Kuro : Ouais surtout qu'elle avait pas envie de changer, ce qui aurait put se produire si elle t'avait laissé lire…

Moi : T'a pas des choses à faire ?

Kuro : Si si je m'y mets tout de suite…

Moi : Bon a la semaine prochaine ! Ou peut-être avant…

* * *

PS : Si vous vous ennuyez beaucoup, Kuro et moi on a un blog, sora-et-kuro (c'est un Skyrock et oui je sais c'est un super nom méga recherché XD) si vous voulez passer ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Yunoki : Merci ^^ Mais dans le fond Ciel reste quand même un peu fragile…_

_Oombeline : Merci ^^_

_Ayumuri-chan : Désolé ^^' Gay pas vraiment…juste que mater Seba est un vrai plaisir autant pour les gays que les hétéros ! XD Bah…c'est-à-dire que Ciel en a un peu marre XD Ca a pas grand-chose à voir avec la prison…_

* * *

Ciel : Non TT

Moi : Si ^^ J'ai cru pas y arriver mais je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi ! XD Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^

* * *

Quand je me réveille je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital, je mets quelques minutes à me rappeler ce que je fais là. Après avoir vidé la boîte de somnifère un flic que je n'avais pas encore vu, Randall je crois…il m'a forcé à tout recracher, inquiet, sans doute qu'il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un meurt alors qu'il devait s'en occuper…ensuite il m'a simplement emmené à l'hôpital et il m'a laissé là…me disant que si j'essayais de m'enfuir il me retrouverait bien vite et qu'il me le ferrait payé…j'aurais bien essayé de m'enfuir mais ca m'était impossible.

Maintenant allongé sur mon lit je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire…ma tentative de suicide a lamentablement échoué et je me retrouve bloqué dans un hôpital. Apparemment ma mère n'a même pas été prévenue…le seul qui à été prévenu c'est mon beau-père, il n'est pas venu me voir, tant mieux, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, plus tard je le reverrais, mieux je me sentirais ! Je soupire alors que je ferme les yeux. Mais je suis contraint de les rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard quand j'entends quelqu'un passer la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvre les yeux de peur de voir le visage de ma mère ou celui de son mari mais à ma grande surprise je vois les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges sang du flic qui m'a attrapé.

- Oh vous pourrissez même la vie de simples « petits bandits de pacotilles » maintenant ?

- Je ne suis pas ici par plaisir, c'est Randall qui m'a demandé de venir.

- Oh et pourquoi donc ?

- Il manque des informations.

- Comme quoi ?

- Un peu tout en fait. A cause de ta tentative raté, on n'a même pas eu le temps de te poser des questions de base.

- Pffff…allez-y. Dis-je en soupirant les attendant, peut-être y répondre fera passer mon ennui, et peut-être que je ne serais plus obligé de retourner chez moi…non il faut que je cesse de penser à tout cela ! Je réglerais le problème moi-même, je ne laisserais pas un sale flic le faire à ma place.

- Prénom ?

- Ciel.

- Nom ?

- Phantomhive

- Age ?

- 15

- Famille ?

- Ma mère et mon beau-père.

- Y'a un numéro et une adresse ?

- Ouais deux seconde. Dis-je alors que je cherche un papier pour l'écrire, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi je fais ça, j'aurais put très bien mentir, après tout il ne sait rien de moi…au fond je me demande si c'est possible qu'il vienne me voir pendant que ma mère est absente, s'il me voit dans une situation humiliante peut-être pourra-t-il faire cesser mon cauchemar…non il faut que j'arrête de rêver. Je trouve une feuille et un stylo et note rapidement mes coordonnées. Il prend le papier sans émotion et le met avec le reste qu'il a déjà écrit. Bon, autre chose ? Parce que je voulais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger…ceci est un mensonge, mais je n'ai rien d'autre pour le faire partir.

- Tu veux que j'y aille ? Me propose gentiment, et je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, on ne se connait pas, je n'ai pas été très gentil avec lui, alors pourquoi propose-t-il ? Bon…si ca permet de le faire partir…

- D'accord, j'attend là, n'importe quoi ferra l'affaire. Répondis-je avec un sourire, cherchant à lui faire croire que je ne suis qu'un gentil garçon, je ne peux pas négliger que je suis coupable de vol, c'est toujours bien vu dans ce cas de se faire bien voir par les flics. Il part simplement et je ne suis même pas sur qu'il va revenir…

A nouveau seul je repense à ma situation…et je me dis qu'au fond je ne suis qu'un lâche n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne l'ai pas tué c'est juste parce que je n'en ai pas la force…pfff…je ferrais mieux de tout abandonner de toute façon non ? Je prend une feuille près de moi et commencer à noter ma lettre d'adieu à ma mère.

_Chère maman,_

_À l'heure où tu lis ça je suis sans doute dans un autre monde, certainement plus rose que le notre!_

_En effet, cette lettre d'adieu que je te laisse est une preuve de reconnaissance envers toi, pour tout le bonheur dans lequel tu essayais de me bercer…_

_Je reconnais que mon acte dissimule un certain manque de breveté, mais je t'en supplie, sois forte, et tentes d'accepter mon acte _

_Ne penses pas que c'est par plaisir que je me suis ouvert les veines avec cette lame … Au contraire ! au moment où je rédige ces quelques mots, j'ai le cœur tellement serré, !_

_Tu te souviens maman de mon enfance, lorsque je agrippais autour de ton cou, et que je te disais : « je t'aime » ? _

_Désormais, je ne peux plus évoquer le passé car ma mort l'a emporté ._

_Il est cependant de mon devoir de t'expliquer mon acte Rassures-toi ! Tu n'en es pas la cause !Non maman ! Ne verses pas de larmes .Peut-être que nous ne prendrons plus de petit-déjeuner ensemble, que nous ne nous raconterons plus de blagues avant d'aller se coucher, mais saches que je serais tout le temps près de toi, je serai désormais l'ombre que tu apercevras à tes côtés ! Mais c'est de sa faute à lui il avait qu'a pas me faire ça ._

_Alors que je recherchais une lame, je suis tombé sur une photo de vacance et j'ai repensé à quand nous étions ensemble au bord de la mer tu t'en souviens ? J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux, en me remémorant nos éclats de rire qui m'ont tellement manqué ces derniers temps !_

_Mon heure approche à présent, _

_Je m'excuse si je te fais de la peine maman, toi ma raison d'être… Mais je crois que ma raison a disparu suite aux humiliations … Je t'en supplie, ne me regardes pas dans les yeux car je baigne dans le sang ._

_Pour terminer, _

_Adieu maman _

_Adieu…_

_Ton fils qui t'adore ._

Quand j'écris ces mots je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes, de tristesse, de dégout envers moi-même…je m'en veux d'avance de faire ça à ma pauvre mère, mais je suis bien trop faible et lâche pour continuer à vivre ainsi. Je sors la lame que j'ai volé à mon voisin de chambre et commence à m'entailler assez profondément, sans même trembler, de manière assez surprenante. Je vois mon sang si rouge couler de la plaie, et même si je commence déjà à quitter ce monde, ressentant un malaise, je continue à me blesser. Quand je me décide finalement à enlever la lame de la plaie je reste quelques minutes à regarder le sang couler. Je sombre finalement quand j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et Sebastian se précipiter vers moi, je crois que je l'entends m'engueuler mais je ne suis pas bien sur, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit je suis déjà évanoui.

Quand je me réveille à nouveau, Sebastian est toujours à mes côtés. Je feins le sommeil quelques minutes mais finalement il remarque que je ne dors plus et commence à m'engueuler, me disant que si je meurs juste parce que je me suis fait choper une fois c'est stupide, que je devrais plutôt essayer de ne pas recommencer, que je devrais sagement aller à l'école, me faire des amis, me trouver une petite amie, des conneries comme ça…

- Tu sais que ca va blesser ta mère aussi ? Et ton beau-père surement aussi ?

- Alors c'est comme ça ? Je suis condamné à vivre uniquement dans le malheur si c'est pour quelques personnes ? Je suis désolé mais s'ils m'aiment vraiment ils me laisseront mourir plutôt que de souffrir ! Si je veux mourir c'est que j'ai mes raisons. Dis-je froidement.

- Ah bon ? Et quels sont ces raisons ? Tu t'es fait largué ? Pauvre enfant…

- Largué ? C'est pas prêt d'arriver. Elle est tellement derrière moi que je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas être là, même si je l'ai pas prévenue.

- Bah c'est bien d'avoir une petite amie comme ça.

- Ouais…elle vous plait vous quand elle vous colle sans arrêt ?

- J'ai pas de petite amie.

- Oh, gay ?

- Ne m'insulte pas.

- Homophobe ?

- Non. Mais quand on demande ça à quelqu'un soit il a eu un geste déplacé soit il est efféminé.

- Ah non moi je demande ça comme ça, par simple ennui.

- Je suis pas gay, c'est juste que personne ne me plait.

J'allais répondre quand j'entends quelqu'un entrer, je regarde, c'est mon beau-père. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne lui ?

- Ah vous devez être le beau-père de Ciel, je me présente je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis. Je l'ai arrêté pendant qu'il volait un magasin, et pendant qu'il tentait de se suicider.

- Oui je suis son beau-père. Je peux le ramener immédiatement ?

- Je crois que c'est impossible. Quand il a retenté de se suicider il à perdu beaucoup de sang alors il faut qu'il se repose. Mais j'imagine qu'il pourra sortir demain ou après-demain…

- D'accord…Ciel tu te sens bien ?

Non ! Je ne suis pas bien ! Sinon je n'aurais pas tenté de me tuer ! Espèce de salopard ! J'aurais tant aimé dire ça…mais à la place je ne dis qu'un :

- Oui ca va. Je suis désolé je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Je sais que Sebastian remarqua que j'étais bizarre, mais il ne dit rien, je préfère les choses ainsi. Après tout il ne me connait pas, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il se mêle de mes histoires.

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Au revoir Ciel, j'espère que ca n'arrivera plus !

- Oui oui…au revoir. Dis-je pendant que le flic part, faisant semblant que ca ne me touche pas, au fond j'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste, je ne veux pas me trouver seul avec mon beau-père, même à l'hôpital. Cela se comprend j'imagine car dès que Sebastian est partit il me fait un sourire à me glacer le sang.

* * *

Moi : Chapitre horrible…

Ciel : TT

Seba : Je confirme

Moi : Merci. Je me rattraperais pour le prochain…en attendant merci d'avoir lu ! Ah oui j'ai oublié de prévenir ! J'y connais rien pour les séjours en prison, les suicides ou quoi alors c'est normal si y'a des erreurs ^^'


	3. Chapter 3

_Yunoki : Merci ^^ Je tente de faire de mon mieux (c'est sans doute la première fois XD)…mais je n'arrive pas très bien à retranscrire son caractère je fais encore plein d'erreurs ^^'_

_Kelloche83 : Merci beaucoup (même si pour l'idée j'y suis pour rien) ! Pour l'écriture je suis presque sure qu'il y'a des fautes en fait XD Je fais de mon mieux mais bon…bref ! J'te comprend ! XD Moi aussi et ca me dérangerait pas d'être arrêtée...limite je le ferrais exprés XD_

_Lady Lisa-chan : Vive le hasard ! XD Ouah OO J'aime beaucoup ta description c'est vraiment super gentil ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Pour le beau-père de Ciel tu verras dans ce chapitre ^^_

_Kat : Merci ^^_

_XxAkunokoxX : Merci ^^ C'est pas gênant hein ! C'est super gentil ^^ Je te souhaite bon courage pour ta fic en tout cas ^^ Encore merci ^^_

* * *

Moi : Coucou ! ! ! ! Oui j'ai du retard pas taper ! TT

Ciel : J'aurais préféré que ce chapitre ne voit jamais le jour…

Seba : J'ai l'air…inutile…

Moi : Seba cherche pas j'ai la haine contre les flics là tu seras pas utile avant un moment !

Kuro : Bon tu publies ?

Moi : Oui oui…donc c'est dans toute ma traitrise et ma cruauté (cherchez pas à comprendre) que je vous présente ce chapitre ! ^^ En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

C'est presque sans bruit qu'il s'approche de moi alors que son sourire s'agrandit et que je commence à être terrifié, il ne va quand même pas…

Tu as vraiment été un mauvais garçon, Ciel, tu devrais être puni~

Laisse-moi tranquille espèce de pédophile ! On est dans un hôpital, si je crie tu crois que personne ne viendra ?

Parce que tu crierais vraiment ? Mais si tu le fais tu ne pourras pas te venger toi-même…

Ca m'énerve de l'admettre mais il a terriblement raison…je veux me venger moi-même… il s'approche de moi toujours en souriant et il caresse ma joue avant de descendre plus bas, enlevant mes habits. Puis il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose car il se retourne et part fermer la porte à clé…sans doute pour ne pas être dérangé…

Quand il revint vers moi sans sourire n'était toujours pas parti et il enlève déjà son pantalon…j'aurais dut m'y attendre après tout…la suite est bien trop connu…si répétitive… j'ai l'impression que jamais il ne va me lâcher…et quand il le fait enfin la douleur ne s'estompe pas…j'ai mal…et c'est sans un mot qu'il repart, me laissant là…je ne peux même pas pleurer, je ne veux pas qu'on me remarque…

Plus personne ne vient dans ma chambre…en regardant à la fenêtre je vois qu'il fait presque nuit…on me ramène juste à manger mais je n'ai pas faim…je laisse de côté alors que je tente de m'endormir. J'ai du mal…les lits d'hôpitaux ne sont pas les plus confortables…et puis j'ai peur de faire des cauchemars…je sais que c'est stupide, surtout à mon âge…mais je n'ai pas envie de revivre même dans mes rêves ce que je vis déjà tant au quotidien …ne puis-je donc pas être tranquille rien qu'une journée ? ! Il est toujours là à me toucher, à m'observer à chacune de mes actions, à me priver de toute vie sociale, à me séparer de plus en plus de ma mère…et quand ce n'est pas cela il hante mes rêves…j'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose…mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir car je tombe dans un sommeil profond et fortement désiré.

Le lendemain, je suis surpris, quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois Sebastian dans ma chambre, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Et depuis quand il squatte ici ? Mon dieu (je ne crois pas vraiment en son existence mais c'est pas grave) faites que je n'ai pas parlé dans mon sommeil !

Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? !

J'avais un truc à voir alors comme c'était en chemin je suis passé te voir.

Pourquoi ? Et ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

Je m'inquiétais, t'étais bizarre hier.

Tssss …si tu t'inquiétais fallait pas partir espèce de con ! Comme j'aurais voulut lui dire ça…mais bon, si je le fais soit il va croire qu'il m'intéresse (ce qui est entièrement faux) soit il va savoir qu'il y'a un problème…dans les deux cas c'est mieux pour moi que je me taise.

Et depuis vous êtes dans ma chambre espèce de pervers ?

Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Et ca doit faire seulement…un quart d'heure que j'attends ton réveil.

Un quart d'heure ? ! Et après vous êtes pas un pervers hein…enfin bref, rien ne cloche alors vous pouvez dégager.

Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas.

Bon eh bien vous resterez longtemps car il n'y a rien.

J'ai du mal à te croire. J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais ton beau-père hier.

Ah bon ? Et comment le regardais-je ?

T'étais terrifié ne le nie pas.

Je m'excuse mais vous faites erreur, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de lui.

Peut-être que…

Commence-t-il avant de s'approcher de moi, cherchant à voir mon corps. Je le repousse, énervé. Pour qui il se prend ? ! Il va pas commencer lui aussi ? !

Pervers ! Dégagez !

Je voulais juste vérifier qu'il ne te maltraite pas.

Pourquoi ?

Tu as l'attitude d'un jeune maltraité…

Tout va bien ! Alors partez immédiatement !

Tu peux le dire tu sais.

Ne rêvez pas je ne dirais rien.

Bon très bien. Mais n'oublie pas que tu peux venir me voir si tu changes d'avis.

Dit-il avant de sortir vexé, il ne doit pas être habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste, à moins qu'il préfère me laisser réfléchir… qu'importe de toute façon je n'ai aucune intention de dire la moindre chose. La chambre est bien silencieuse à présent…je m'ennuie un peu. Je ne suis plus habitué à être tout seul…enfin bon c'est reposant d'une certaine façon . J'essaye de dormir encore mais n'y parviens pas, alors les minutes passent rapidement et je ne fais rien…finalement un médecin vient m'annoncer que je peux rentrer chez moi et qu'il a déjà contacté mon beau-père qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je soupire, j'aurais préféré rester ici, bien que j'ai vu que me violer à l'hôpital ne le gêne pas…

Sebastian…je me demande s'il pourrait m'aider finalement…mais je tente de rapidement chasser cette idée de ma tête, c'est un flic…et comme tout les flics il va « faire confiance à la justice », peut-être que mon beau-père sera arrêté, mais c'est probable que ca ne compte même pas…il n'y a pas beaucoup de preuves, aucun témoin , ce salopard fait son sympa avec tout le monde…personne ne voudra croire qu'au fond c'est un violeur pédophile…la seule solution c'est sans doute le tuer.

Je m'allonge confortablement dans mon lit, profitant de mes dernières minutes de répit.

* * *

Moi : Je m'excuse ! Auprès de ceux qui voulait un vrai CharlesCiel que ceux qui en voulaient pas du tout !

Ciel : Arrête de me blesser TT

Seba : Arrête de me rendre inutile TT

Moi : Hihi non ^^ En tout cas merci tout le monde d'avoir lu ! ^^ A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Lady lisa-chan : Désolé je sais que mes chapitres sont vraiment courts mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à faire plus ^^' Merci ^^_

* * *

Moi : Coucou ! Pas de retard cette fois ! Je suis si heureuse ! ^^

Ciel : A l'aide…

Moi : Tu te fais ni frapper ni violer dans ce chap' soit heureux ! ^^

Seba : Et moi ?

Moi : Y'a même pas ton nom de mentionné XD T'inquiète ce sera mieux dans le bonus ^^ En attendant je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Ce calme ne dure pas et bientôt je vois mon beau-père entrer avec le médecin à ses côtés. Je me doute que je devrais bientôt partir alors je prends les nouveaux vêtements apportés par mon beau-père et va me changer, je tarde un peu, profitant de mes dernières secondes de répits. Mais tout moment de calme à une fin alors je me vois contraint de sortir. Quand je le fais je vois les deux encore en train de discuter et je me demande de quoi ils peuvent bien parler…le médecin est un ami de mon beau-père…sans doute lui aussi avec des tendances pédophiles…sinon il m'aurait sans doute posé des questions sur toutes mes marques…finalement au bout de quelques minutes on peut quitter l'hôpital en silence, les couloirs malgré tout plein de bruits…notre chemin se déroule sans que nous n'échangions une parole, comme d'habitude…les seules fois où il m'adresse la parole c'est avant et après m'avoir violé…ou quand on est avec ma mère et qu'il joue au beau-père modèle, cet homme est des plus répugnants !

Alors que nous sommes à mi-chemin en voiture il commence à mettre sa main sur ma cuisse et à monter de plus en plus. Mais d'un geste je gifle sa main et le pousse à la remettre sur le volant, si ca continue on va avoir un accident ! Sans compter que c'est dégoutant…Je me mets le plus loin possible de lui alors que nous continuons à avancer silencieusement.

Arrivés à la maison je vois que ma mère est là et je soupire de soulagement, il ne me touchera pas pour l'instant. Cependant je tremble quand je me souviens qu'à présent elle sait que je suis un voleur et que j'ai des penchants suicidaires…je ne m'en sortirais certainement pas indemne finalement…

Quand elle me voit arriver elle a l'air en colère et je vois bien qu'elle a pleuré. A cette vue je suis pris de remord…pourquoi ais-je fais cela ? J'aurais fait ce que je voulais vraiment (tuer Charles) ca l'aurait aussi fait pleurer mais elle aurait put savoir la vérité alors j'imagine qu'elle aurait été moins triste…sans compter que j'aurais été enfin libéré de cet enfer.

- Ciel ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ! Me demande-t-elle les larmes aux yeux et je ne sais que répondre…

- Je suis désolé…murmurais-je finalement, les yeux baissés.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux ? Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi ? S'il te plait dit moi ! Supplie-t-elle presque.

- … comme à mon habitude je me tais, j'aurais voulut lui dire, mais me croirait-elle ? Et que ferrait-elle ? Depuis qu'elle est avec mon beau-père je peux l'entendre à nouveau rire, je vois qu'elle est heureuse, ce qui n'était plus le cas après la mort de mon père…sacrifierait-elle son bonheur juste pour moi ? Et puis…aurais-je le courage de la briser ? Je ne veux rien de tout cela…mais ais-je vraiment le choix ? Toutes ces idées dans ma tête me la rendent douloureuse et je suis toujours incapable de répondre. Finalement je l'entends soupirer avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler.

- Très bien…comme tu ne veux pas répondre tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à parler. Et pour l'école ce sera Charles qui te ramènera et viendra te chercher ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt de discuter !

- D'accord…dis-je simplement, la tête toujours vers le sol. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait si je la contredisais maintenant…mais au fond je suis terrifié, que va-t-il se passer chaque jour en allant ou revenant de l'école ? J'ai l'impression que plus les jours passent plus mon cauchemar devient horrible…mais je ne dis rien et part dans ma chambre, comme elle me l'a ordonnée.

Je suis bien dans ma chambre, surtout quand je sais que ma mère est à la maison, au moins là il ne tentera pas de me toucher, il n'est pas complètement fou, il sait que s'il se fait prendre par ma mère il aura des ennuis. Mais pour l'instant je ne me soucis plus de ces histoires, juste pour quelques minutes je me vide la tête et je m'assois à mon bureau. Je prends une feuille et commence à dessiner, je me vide la tête et dessine de tout. Dans un coin de la feuille il y'a une jeune fille souriante, mais je ne le supporte pas alors je gomme son sourire et à la place je dessine des larmes. Mais je vois bien qu'elle ne le mérite pas alors je lui redessine son sourire joyeux. A la place c'est moi sur je dessine en pleurant. Je ne peux pas le faire dans la vraie vie par fierté, mais un dessin, ce n'est pas la réalité n'est ce pas ? Si je ne peux rien dire parce que je veux me venger moi-même rien ne m'empêche de demander de l'aide dans mes dessins, n'est ce pas ? Si je ne peux pas encore me venger je peux toujours le dessiner pour trouver des idées n'est ce pas ? Je dessine de plus en plus, et au fur et à mesure mes dessins deviennent de plus en plus sombre, dans certains je le tue, dans d'autres je le torture, je ne contrôle même plus ma main, je dessine seulement ce que j'aimerais faire réellement. Bien que cela ne pourra sans doute jamais être réel ca me plait d'y rêver, de m'évader. Quand je me décide finalement de m'arrêter je remarque qu'il fait déjà nuit, ma mère ne m'a même pas appelé pour manger quelque chose…a moins que je ne l'ai pas entendu, cela reste une possibilité…

Je suis tellement fatigué…il faut vite que je m'endorme ou sinon jamais je ne réussirais à me lever pour aller à l'école. J'enlève rapidement mes vêtements et me glisse sous mes couvertures, elles sont bien froides mais je n'ai pas si froid que ça et je finis rapidement par m'endormir. C'est impressionnant mais je ne fais pas de cauchemar et passe une nuit plutôt paisible, sans rêves.

Je me fais réveiller par le réveil, ma mère n'est pas réveillée, elle ne l'est jamais à mon réveil. Ce n'est pas le cas de mon beau-père. Je sens son regard sur moi quand je me lève et que je me change, je le vois devant ma porte, m'observant sans rien tenté. Cependant je ne fais rien, cette fois je l'ignore complètement. Je prépare rapidement mon sac avec les matières du jour et je quitte la pièce, toujours sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Je vais dans la cuisine et mange rapidement quelque chose avant de commencer à partir. Mais mon beau-père me rattrape vite en me rappelant de l'ordre de ma mère la veille. Ainsi je suis obligé de monter dans la voiture avec lui, silencieusement. Au final je ne lui ai pas adressé un mot, faisant comme s'il n'existe pas…je me demande s'il va me demander des explications, je me demande s'il va me faire à nouveau quelque chose…Je reste loi n de lui, regardant les élèves marchant ou courant, entre amis ou seuls…ils ont l'air tous si heureux…je me demande pourquoi moi je n'y ai pas droit…sans que je le remarque une simple larme coule mais bien entendu personne ne le voit, personne jamais ne voit mes sentiments de toute façon…

* * *

Moi : Alors ? ^^

Ciel : Mouais…

Moi : Quoi ?

Ciel : Pourquoi tu ne tue pas ce salopard ? !

Kuro : Parce que c'est qu'une sale hybride traitresse ^^

Moi : Oh Kuro tais-toi ! XD Mais voyons Ciel tu sais bien que c'est pas moi qui fait l'histoire !

Ciel : Sympa pour elle quoi XD

Moi : Je sais je sais *sort* Merci d'avoir lu tout le monde ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Lady lisa-chan : Je vais tenter de bien les écrire alors ! ^^ Ohhh arigato ! ^^_

_Paquerrete : Merci ^^ Il réapparaîtra bientôt t'inquiète pas ^^_

* * *

Moi : Gomen ! Je suis habituée aux retard on dirait ^^' Mais j'ai publié quand même ! ^^

Ciel : TT

Seba : TT

Moi : Eh oh ! Soyez contents que j'ai publié ! Parce que sinon vous serez jamais ensemble ! Et puis je me suis forcée !

Ciel : ...

Kuro : Forcée ? C'est moi qui ait écris parce que même les baisers tu supportes pas - - '

Moi : Oui désolé Kuro…pour me faire pardonner je t'écrirais un yuri hard avec ta chérie ! ^^

Kuro : …

Moi : ^^' Bon pendant que les 3 pètent les plombs, bonne lecture ! Ah et même si vous êtes pas fans, sautez pas la fin ! Onegai !

* * *

C'est impressionnant mais sur tout le chemin il n'a pas tenté de me toucher ne serait-ce qu'un peu…je suis surpris mais heureux…en quelque sorte…je sais que ca recommencera bientôt de toute manière. A peine arrivé je descends de la voiture rejoignant mes amis. Je vois qu'Elisabeth est là, ça doit faire un moment qu'elle m'attend…elle le fait tous les jours. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'approcher qu'elle me saute déjà dessus, me serrant jusqu'à m'étouffer, je crois bien que jamais je ne réussirais à m'y habituer. Cependant je ne la pousse pas et préfère l'embrasser doucement alors qu'elle rougit un peu.

- Bonjour Ciel~ ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle me prend le bras et me pousse à avancer. Ca va ?

- Oui et toi ? Répondis-je en tentant de cacher le plus possible mes sentiments…ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas…mais à elle seule elle ne peut pas combler mon entière souffrance…

- Ca va ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te revoir ! Ce n'était que deux jours mais tu m'as affreusement manqué !

- Toi aussi. Dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau amoureusement.

Malheureusement nous sommes déjà en retard alors nous devons nous séparer pour rejoindre nos classes respectives. Je l'embrasse tristement avant de la quitter, même si ce ne sont que quelques petites heures.

J'arrive assez rapidement en classes, et m'assois en silence. A côté de moi se trouve un autre garçon, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est un « ami »…mais je n'apprécie pas tant que ça sa présence, il est bien trop excité, je suis presque convaincue que si il lui arrivait la même chose qui m'arrive il ne serait même pas triste ou bien choqué, après tout, il est connu dans tout le collège pour se faire violer par un prof' et en redemander, je trouve ça répugnant ! Mais je ne peux rien y faire…s'il aime se faire baiser par un homme qui a minimum 10 ans de plus c'est son affaire. En soupirant je l'entends de nouveau parler de ce qu'il a fait, de comment c'est agréable de se faire baiser…je crois que je vais aller vomir ! Qui peut apprécier une chose pareille ? Il est en train de me demander comment ça se passe entre moi et ma copine mais heureusement la prof s'en aperçoit et le fait changer de calme. Ouf ! Un peu de calme ! Et en plus je ne veux pas parler de moi et de ma copine…ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais nous ne sommes jamais allés plus loin que de simples baisers…et tant mieux pour moi elle n'a jamais demandé plus non plus... je ne pourrais pas de toutes manières…je suis en quelque sorte bloqué par ce genre de rapport, sans compter que si on _le_ faisait elle verrait toutes les marques sur mon corps, et je ne veux pas une telle choses…parce que je devrais m'expliquer et je n'en ai pas envie. Avant que je ne le remarque la fin de l'heure est déjà finie et je me lève sans un mot pour rejoindre l'autre classe après avoir terminé d'écrire mes devoirs. L'autre garçon, Alois, me rejoins, il est toujours souriant et on parle un peu, ca tombe bien il semble ne plus vouloir parler des relations qu'il entretient avec ce prof ni de celles que j'entretiens avec Elisabeth, à la place il me demande si je peux l'aider pour les cours. Je soupire, ce n'est pas que je n'aimerais pas mais…

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Mais Ciel ! Tu es le meilleur de la classe, peut-être même de l'école ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses !

- J'ai mes raisons. Dis-je finalement en lui montrant bien mon exaspération.

La seule raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas l'aider c'est que mon beau-père ne l'accepterait jamais ! Si Alois venait à la maison rien ne me dit que Charles ne tenterai pas de le toucher lui aussi…et je ne peux pas aller chez lui parce que Charles ne veut pas que j'aille chez un ami…mais je ne peux pas expliquer ça à Alois. Alors autant passer pour un salopard. L'heure suivante passe aussi trop rapidement et finalement je me retrouve dans la cours, avec Elisabeth qui court vers moi, je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse passionnément et langoureusement. Forcément Alois revient immédiatement à la charge et je ne peux pas trop l'envoyer balader à mon grand regret alors je fais comme s'il n'existant pas. Mais elle à l'air de remarquer qu'il me dérange alors elle lui propose d'aller voir son prof chéri, et c'est avec un sourire qu'il s'en va. Je suis presque certain que cet imbécile n'y avait pas pensé…mais je le laisse s'en aller en silence alors que je profite des moments de poses avec ma chérie, après tout c'est es moments que je préfère dans la journée. Ces minutes me paraissent bien trop courtes et je suis bien vite contraint de la laisser partir mais ca me déprime un peu…heureusement les deux heures de cours suivantes se passent rapidement, en réalité je n'écoute même pas, mes pensées bien trop occupées ailleurs…mon beau-père, Elisabeth, et ce flic dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom…mais les profs ne remarquent rien, j'imagine que tant que je fais du bon travail ils ne diront rien…alors c'est parfait ! Ma note la plus basse de l'année à été un 15, je ne parle presque jamais…donc j'imagine être un bon élève…assez pour qu'on me laisse tranquille en tout cas. Je pars vite mangé (je suis demi-pensionnaire) et comme d'habitude je mange seul. Elisabeth rentre chez elle et Alois disparait toujours à ce moment de la journée…j'imagine qu'il doit se « nourrir » d'autre chose. Je me sens seul…mais j'y suis habitué…je pense…je mange rapidement, en retournant en classe j'ai déjà oubliée ce que j'ai mangé…je n'ai même pas senti le gout des aliments pour tout dire…je commence vraiment à être fatigué de tout…à me lasser…et les choses qui ne me lassent pas me blessent. La prochaine heure de cours est avec Spears…je hais plus que tout ce prof ! Et c'est réciproque…il ne fait que me mettre des heures de colles sans aucune raison…j'ai dut en avoir plus d'une vingtaine depuis le début de l'année ! Ca m'éloigne de la maison, certes, mais après je suis « puni » par l'autre pédophile…alors ca ne m'aide pas vraiment ! Alors que je suis en train de m'endormir sur mon bureau je l'entends gueuler, qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ? !

- Ciel Phantomhive, ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir !

- Hum ? Demandais-je, pas très bien éveillé…

- Arrêtez de dormir en cours !

- Hum…non. Dis-je finalement, en le regardant. Vos cours ne sont pas suffisamment passionnant pour que je reste éveillé.

- Mais bien sur…3 heures de colles, demain. Et je vous laisse le soin d'en parler à vos parents.

- Bien sur…moi en attendant je m'en vais, a demain !

Dis-je en quittant la salle de classe, de toute façon je ne pourrais plus me concentrer avant un moment et c'est le denier cours de la journée. Je sors sans qu'il ne tente de me retenir, malgré tout avec des regardes surpris venant de mes camarades, le prof' et moi on a l'habitude de ce genre de choses, mais c'est la première fois que je sors ainsi. Je quitte l'école, sautant par-dessus un portail et me retrouve déjà en route pour la maison. Cependant, sur la maison, il y'a un magasin que je connais plutôt bien, qui est fermé tout les après-midi et souvent vite durant cette période…et je m'ennuie tellement que je décide de briser une vitre, volant quelques trucs au passage. Je ressors en vitesse, et recommence la route, rentrant chez moi. Normalement la maison est censée être vide, alors je me dirige immédiatement vers ma chambre pour déposer ce que j'avais volé. Et je m'allonge sur mon lit, les yeux fermés.

Mais je ne peux le faire très longtemps car j'entends des bruits de pas, en me redressant je remarque que c'est à nouveau _lui_. Je tente de trouver n'importe quoi pour me dissimuler, pour ne pas qu'il me voit, qu'il découvre que je suis là…mais rien à faire, il est déjà dans ma chambre, avec un sourire pervers.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Me demande-t-il d'un air qui me fait trembler.

- Non , le prof' était absent. Mentis-je sans la moindre honte.

- Je ne te crois pas, il a appelé en disant que tu avais des heures de colles pour mauvaise conduite. C'est très vilain Ciel, tu sais ?

J'essaye de reculer mais il est déjà bien trop tard…ses lèvres se posent sauvagement sur les miennes tandis que mon haut est littéralement déchiré et qu'il commence déjà à passer sa main sur tout mon torse, me laissant quelques traces de griffures également et des marques bien ancrées indiquant la force qu'il avait utilisé. Alors qu'il commençait à m'enlever mon pantalon il me jeta négligemment sur le lit où je me cognais la tête mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, après tout ce ne serait qu'une marque de plus…Il commence à me pénétrer avec un de ses doigts avant d'en rajouter un autre non sans une certaine brutalité. Quand il les retire c'est uniquement pour me tirer le visage et me forcer à le sucer. Et alors que je suis en train de le faire, les larmes aux yeux et ayant mal partout, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je tourne rapidement la tête. Non…ca ne peut pas être possible…

* * *

Moi : Fini pour ce chapitre ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez appréciés ! ^^

Ciel : Comment veux-tu que ce soit le cas ? - - "

Moi : Mais heu... Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Paquerrete : Ouais XD Mais c'est finit (ou pas XD) _

_Plumesdecorbeaux : Vaut mieux tard que jamais XD Ton com' me fait super plaisir en tout cas ^^ Même si l'un de tes préféré c'est peut-être un peu exagéré XD Je suis loin d'être l'une des meilleures ! XD Merci ^^ Voici la suite ! _

_Lady lisa-chan : Merci ^^ Ahah tu verras bien ^^ _

_Lalala1995 : Désolé…je suis pas sadique en plus d'habitude ! XD Merci ^^ Je vais essayer de pas te tuer alors XD _

_Ayumuri-chan : Je sais je sais XD Ca va alors si tu trouves que c'est bien ^^ Je vais pouvoir demander à Kuro d'en réécrire ! ^^ *sort* (non pas envie de vomir XD)_

_Metherland : Désolé, j'essaye de m'améliorer mais c'est un peu dur…trop de défauts ^^' Ah et merci de lire quand même, j'imagine que l'idée en vaut la peine…bon j'avoue que l'écriture…c'est horrible XD_

* * *

Moi : Bonjour ! XD Comment ça j'ai du retard ? XD

Kuro : Ils s'y sont habitués à force…

Moi : Tu peux parler…t'a fait Magnet ? Et puis A dark love ? ^^

Kuro : …*sort*

Moi : ^^

Ciel : Je le sens mal…a tout les coups ca va finir en thressome - - '

Moi : Tu devrais savoir que j'aime pas les threesome ! XD

Ciel : C'est quoi les dernières musiques que t'a écouté ? ^^ Et le dernier rêve que t'a fait ? ^^

Moi : …t'a gagné...je te ferrais avec ton Seba chéri.

Ciel : \o/ *réalise* Non je veux pas être avec lui

Moi : Tant pis ^^

* * *

J'écarquille grand les yeux quand je vois enfin qui c'est…le flic aux cheveux noirs…que fait-il ici ? ! Il a l'air choqué…c'est normal je me doute qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à nous trouver ainsi…Charles lui n'a pas l'air très surpris…c'est surement qu'il ne le montre pas…j'espère en tout cas parce que me faire baiser par Sebastian (je me souviens enfin de son prénom) n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai vraiment envie…Il reste là quelques minutes à regarder alors que mon violeur ne réagit pas…

- Salopard…entendis-je murmurer par le flic avant qu'il ne s'approche et ne frappe Charles qui, surprit, ne put éviter et qui sur le coup de la douleur tomba sur le sol. Sebastian en profita pour lui mettre des menottes et me regarder. Ca va aller ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant me couvrant de la couverture.

- O-oui…merci…dis-je alors que mes larmes coulaient lentement. Tout est fini…pensais-je alors soudainement…mon cauchemar s'arrête là…plus jamais je n'aurais besoin de subir tout cela…mais je suis bien trop choquée pour réagir pour l'instant et je reste juste là, immobile. Il tente de me prendre dans ses bras mais par automatisme je le repousse et m'en veux immédiatement, pourquoi est-ce que je refuse son toucher ? C'est pourtant lui qui m'a sauvé de ce cauchemar que je pensais sans fin…Mais lui semble comprendre car il ne réagit pas différemment, il se tourne juste vers mon beau-père avant de le porter et de l'emmener derrière en disant « je reviens tout de suite, mets quelque chose sur toi… ». Je tente de lui obéir mais je suis fatigué et finis par m'effondrer sur mon lit, je regarde le plafond et sans que je ne le remarque je finis par m'endormir…

Quand je me réveille je suis dans une voiture de police…habillé…c'est sans doute Sebastian qui l'a fait pour moi…en tout cas je n'ai pas dut dormir très longtemps…en regardant l'extérieur je vois deux flics parler, le premier aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges est facilement reconnaissable, il a l'air contrarié…et l'autre est celui que j'avais déjà vu, celui qui a l'air horrible, et qui franchement est très moche ! Randall il me semble…enfin bref ! Je sors et je m'approche un peu…ils n'ont pas l'air de me remarquer…tant mieux ! Même si je me demande comment ils ont fait pour devenir flics…ils sont vraiment sourds ! Je ne tente même pas de faire le moins de bruit possible et j'ai l'impression qu'être aussi silencieux qu'une plume et aussi invisible qu'un démon au paradis.

On va pas l'arrêter maintenant ! Entendis-je Sebastian dire, je me demande s'il parle de moi….

Pourquoi ça ? C'est un voleur ! Sa place est en prison pas dans un hôpital avec de jolies infirmières !

Il a été abusé sexuellement ! Il ne peut pas aller en prison maintenant ! Il doit d'abord consulter un médecin !

Je ne peux pas permettre une telle chose ! Et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il n'y prenait pas du plaisir ? Si ca se trouve il a fait tout ça juste pour ne pas aller en prison !

Je sens que c'est très mal partit pour moi…mais je vois Sebastian se tourner vers la voiture et m'apercevoir il a l'air surpris au départ mais finalement il s'approche de moi en souriant.

Ca va ? Demande-t-il gentiment, ca me fait bizarre de le voir ainsi…

J'acquisse et il me fait signe de monter dans la voiture, ce que je fais immédiatement. Le trajet se déroule dans le silence et je ne peux m'empêcher de me remémorer le regard de Randall quand on est partis, il était encore plus en colère que d'habitude ! Il va vraiment me détester si ca continue…mais ce n'est pas comme si ca me touchait vraiment. Le trajet est vraiment long…et le silence pesant…

…que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? Je demande et je me doute qu'il n'aura aucun mal à deviner de qui je parle.

On va l'envoyer en prison et il y sera sans doute pour un long moment ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras plus jamais à subir une telle chose.

M-merci…

Ce n'est rien, c'est mon boulot. Que serrait un flic s'il te peut même pas faire une telle chose ?

Il rigole un peu tandis que je souris et le silence s'abat à nouveau. Heureusement nous arrivons enfin à l'hôpital et nous descendons tout les deux, il s'adresse à une infirmière et celle si vient immédiatement s'occuper de moi. Elle m'emmène dans une chambre seule et me laisse là. En soupirant je m'allonge et finit par m'endormir une nouvelle fois, on dirait que c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise…

Je suis réveillé par les bras de quelqu'un sur mon corps, ils me serrent tellement fort que j'ai dut mal à respirer, quand j'ouvre les yeux je remarque que c'est ma mère…elle est vraiment incorrigible, pensais-je en soupirant, assez heureux. Si elle est ici c'est qu'elle sait, n'est ce pas ? Malheureusement mon espoir se brise quand elle me demande :

Ciel ! Ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a eu ?

J-je…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire…je ne peux pas dire « ton nouveau mari n'a pas cessé de me violer depuis que vous êtes ensemble » et pourtant ce serait le plus simple…je détourne le regard et voit Sebastian dans un coin de la pièce, en train de regarder, et je lui lance un regard suppliant et il doit le voir car il s'approche et force ma mère à me laisser

« Je vais vous expliquer, mais laissez votre fils tranquille »

Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce avec elle pour parler plus calmement…et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est si ennuyeux les séjours à l'hôpital…rien à faire, personne qui vient te voir…en tout cas c'est ce que je pensais avant que je sente à nouveau deux bras m'enlacer, appartenant à une jeune blonde cette fois.

L-lizzy ? Demandais-je assez surpris, que fait-elle ici ? Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver…sans compter que je ne vois pas qui l'a prévenu…et surtout pourquoi…non je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, pas maintenant…

Ciel ! Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu as eu ?

Rien ne t'inquiète pas, juste de petites blessures sans importances, je serais bientôt sur pied. Répondis-je en souriant avant de lui donner un baiser pour la rassurer, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète…c'est la fille que j'aime après tout.

Tu es sur ?

Oui.

Génial ! Et tu peux manger ?

Oui oui. Répondis-je de nouveau avec un sourire, je me demande ce qu'elle m'a encore ramené, et puis je commence a avoir un peu faim…

Génial ! Dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac avant d'en ressortir beaucoup de choses…je note plus principalement du chocolat, des fraises, des pêches, un mp3, des livres, d-des livres pornos aussi (pourquoi m'a-t-elle ramené ça ? !) et d'autres s'entassant sur mon lit. Sans trop faire attention je pris un bout de chocolat avant de le manger, son regard toujours sur moi. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et elle sourit jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Elle regarde en se plaignant et elle a l'air triste quand elle voit ce qu'il y'a d'écrit.

Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller ! On se voit demain ! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser et de partir. Elle est partie aussi vite qu'elle est venue…je me sens déjà seul, c'est clair je déteste vraiment l'hôpital.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de profiter du silence très longtemps car ma mère pénètre dans ma chambre à peine quelques minutes après, elle ne prête pas une seconde le regard sur tout ce qui se trouve dans mon lit. Elle me regarde étrangement et je me demande pourquoi…qu'est ce que Sebastian lui a raconté ?

C-ciel…ca ne peut pas être possible hein ? Dit moi qu'il ment…je ne veux pas y croire…

J-je suis désolé…

Dis-je en baissant les yeux…je ne vois pas pourquoi elle réagit ainsi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuse...mais on le fait quand même…elle a l'air si choquée…je ne sais pas quoi dire…lui dire que ce n'est pas de **ma** faute si elle était aveugle, que ce n'est pas **ma** faute si l'homme qu'elle a choisit est un pédophile ou au contraire lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute…et elle ne m'aide pas avec son absence de réaction…Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons là à nous regarder l'un l'autre mais cela dure un long moment…je ne remarque même pas Sebastian qui est entré dans la chambre et qui ne fait qu'observer, si je l'avais vu je me serais demandé pourquoi est-il toujours à mes côtés mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cependant je le remarque quand il s'avance et que ma mère fond en larmes dans ses bras, j'aurais voulut la serrer dans mes bras aussi, mais je sais qu'elle est toujours bien trop choquée…finalement les deux ressortent sans prononcer une seule parole et je reste là, énervé…ce n'est pas elle qui a supporté ça, les coups, les viols…ce n'est pas à elle de pleurer en cherchant à être consolée ! En cherchant la chaleur réconfortante d'une personne ! Mais après tout c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas tué et que je n'ai rien dit…pour ne pas qu'elle pleure…ma tête devient douloureuse à force de trop réfléchir et je décide d'écouter de la musique pour me détendre…j'attrape l'MP3 et m'allonge le plus confortablement possible en lançant la musique je me détends peu à peu et je suis presque sur le point de me rendormir…ainsi je n'entends pas le bruit de pas qui avance dans les couloirs alors qu'il fait déjà nuit, bruits de pas qui se dirigent vers ma chambre.

* * *

Moi : Vala c'est fini ! Alors qui est là ? Une simple infirmière ? Charles qui c'est enfuit ? Rachel qui vient le réconforter ? Alois qui veut parler à son meilleur ami ? Randall qui veut l'arrêter ? Lizzy que son chéri manque ? Tout ca dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^

Seba : L'année prochaine !

Moi : Ah t'es encore en vie toi ? Désolé je t'avais presque oublié à force

Seba : *pleure*


	7. Chapter 7

_Plumesdecorbeaux : C'est gentil merci ^^ Hihi qui te dit que l'un tombera pour l'autre ? XD Et pourquoi ce serait Sebastian ? XD Bon ok ok j'arrête…XD Ouais le début je me suis un peu éclaté XD Merci ^^_

_koneko . chan84 : Merci ^^ Le suspense c'est fait exprès XD Pour une fois que je peux en mettre XD_

_Lady lisa-chan : Disons que Seba est un flic et qu'il a vu qu'il y'avait une voiture donc…il s'est pas fait chié et il a défoncé la porte XD Merci ^^_

_Lalala1995 : Désolé ^^' Bah…c'est-ce qui devrait arriver normalement…qu'importe ce qui est arrivé un vol est un vol….c'est horrible mais c'est comme ça XD Non mais Seba a pas intérêt de ne pas l'aider ! Ou je le tue ! XD Merci beaucoup ^^_

_Paquerrete : Oui ^^ Ca dure pas ^^ Ca l'est pas ^^ Oh je ne l'avais pas dit ? *faux regard d'ange* Non mais y'en aura quand même XD_

_Metherland : Merci ^^ Je vais essayer de corriger ça pour la suite ! ^^ Je l'aurais bien fait mais…j'ai rien compris ^^'_

_XxAkunokoxX : Mais ce serait trop simple voyons ! XD Merciiiii ^^_

* * *

Moi : Ohayo mina-san ! ! ! ! ! Je suis vraiment heureuse aussi, je suis dans les temps ! XD Mais je suis un peu triste également…c'est aujourd'hui que nous nous séparons *essuie une larme*

Ciel : …tu voulais pas écrire des chap bonus ?

Moi : Mais chuuuuuuut !

Ciel : - -'

Moi : XD Bon ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui clot l'idée qu'a eu Florence-chan et que j'ai écris ! ^^ **Nous sommes toutes les deux très heureuses de vous le présenter ! **^^

* * *

Quand je remarque enfin qu'il y'a une personne, mon regard va rapidement dans sa direction et je suis stupéfait…que fait-_il_ ici ? ! Je croyais que…jamais je ne devrais le revoir…que jamais je ne serais seul avec lui à nouveau…

- Bonjour Ciel.

Me dit-il avant son sourire de pédophile en manque…s'il vous plait dîtes-moi que ce n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Ca ne peut pas être possible…que fait-il ici ?

- Charles…

Dis-je la terreur pouvant se voir facilement sur mes traits, chose de plus en plus compréhensible à mesure qu'il s'approche de moi…jusqu'à me toucher, et moi je ne bouge toujours pas alors qu'il commence à me caresser le visage. Je ne comprends pas…que fait-il ici ? Sebastian…il m'a menti alors…il m'avait juré que je n'aurais plus à avoir peur…je ne pense à rien d'autre alors que mon violeur commence à me déshabiller en me précisant que j'avais été un très horrible garçon, que j'aurais dut me faire passer pour consentant…c'est à peine si je l'attends au fond. _Il_ m'a menti et c'est la chose la plus choquante pour moi en ce moment.

Je me laisse entraîné quand Charles me pousse sur le lit et c'est uniquement quand il enlève son pantalon que je commence à me réveiller. Je tente de le repousser et de crier mais il me met une main sur la bouche avant de me pénétrer. La douleur est insoutenable, j'ai mal, tellement mal…je le mords violemment jusqu'au sang mais ca n'a pas l'air de le toucher et il ne fait que bouger de plus en plus rapidement sans vouloir s'arrêter. J'ai beau tenter de crier sa main est toujours sur ma bouche et étouffe mes cris, et quand ce n'est pas sa main c'est sa bouche qui m'embrasse avidement. Quand il s'enlève finalement de moi ce n'est que pour sortir un couteau de sa poche et le pointer vers moi. Il prit mon bras avant d'y passer son couteau, faisant peu à peu couler mon sang jusqu'à ce que les draps blanc soient teintés de rouge. Je n'ose pas bouger même si je sens que je vais bientôt m'évanouir, je sais que si je bouge il risque de me couper entièrement le bras…Si je reste immobile peut-être que j'ai encore une chance que quelqu'un vienne me sauver…je n'y crois pas trop mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix…je ne peux pas mourir maintenant…je ne peux pas laisser ma mère seule ! Et je veux encore pouvoir embrasser Elisabeth, parler avec Alois…je n'ai même pas encore bien remercier Sebastian…

Je regarde Charles dans les yeux, lui montrant bien que j'ai retrouvé mon envie de vivre, je tente de lui arracher le couteau des mains en bougeant le moins possible mon bras qu'il tient fermement mais alors que j'allais le prendre j'entends quelqu'un courir dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre la situation que Charles se positionne derrière moi, le couteau sur ma gorge. Quand je prend conscience de l'entière situation je me rend compte que Sebastian vient d'arriver et que Charles me tient, empêchant le flic de lui tirer dessus. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air surpris, et tient son flingue en la direction de Charles…et de la mienne. Je ne bouge pas, trop terrifié…il ne va quand même pas tirer sur moi…si ? Je ferme les yeux de peur et j'attends la suite, oubliant ce qui m'entoure, même le couteau que mon ex-beau-père appuie sur ma gorge. Seul le coup de feu que tire Sebastian est qui m'effleure, sans me toucher. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon beau-père dont le sang commence à couler…je me demande s'il est mort…bien que je me doute qu'il puisse être encore en vie. Peu importe, dès que je sens son étreinte se desserrer je cours dans les bras de Sebastian les larmes aux yeux.

- Menteur ! Tu es un menteur ! Tu m'as promis que je n'aurais plus besoin de subir une chose pareille !

Je te hais !

Dis-je en fondant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, mes mots n'allant pas avec mon visage. Il me prend doucement dans ses bras et à ma plus grande surprise je me sens infiniment réconforté.

- Je suis désolé. S'excuse-t-il en essayant de me consoler…je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi mais je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, en murmurant un simple merci.

* * *

Moi : Alors ? C'était comment ? XD Ouais c'était pas Seba *tire la langue*

Seba : C'est l'une des pires fics imaginables

Moi : Ah bon ? Elle est assez soft je trouve…

Seba : J'apparais presque pas !

Moi : Ouais…ce sera mieux si j'ai le temps de faire des bonus, vous allez beaucoup apparaître tout les deux~ Juste tout les deux~ Sans vêtements~

Ciel : *s'enfuit en courant*

Moi : Ah non tu reviens là ! *lui court après* Bye bye tout le monde !


	8. Chapter 8

_Paquerrete : Jamais ^^ XD Non je pense que c'est fini XD C'est sur qu'il préfère Seba à Charles mais bon...XD Ouais XD _

_Plumesdecorbeaux : Désolé ^^' Merci ^^ C'était quoi comme musique ? XD Ah XD_

_Lady lisa-chan : Désolé ^^' Merci beaucoup et désolé ^^' Désolé ^^' Charles est fou donc bon...je pense qu'il a pas vraiment de raison...et je pense qu'il considère Ciel comme coupable de son "arrestation". Et oui, il est mort. Charles pas Ciel hein ! Je vais pas tuer Ciel comme ça ! XD _

_lalala1995 : Désolé ! ^^' Ouais XD Merci _

_Chiiby ana'-chan : Oh merci beaucoup ^^ Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviews pas tu sais ^^ Mais tu n'as pas non plus besoin d'être timide ! ^^ Je suis peut-être un peu beaucoup folle mais je ne mords pas ^^ Eh bien j'imagine que la scénariste te remercie aussi ^^ Je ne pense pas que Ciel lui en veut vraiment...c'est juste sur le coup...dans ce chapitre il ne lui en veut déjà plus vraiment et il à complètement oublié d'ailleurs qu'il lui a dit une chose pareille...encore merci beaucoup ^^ _

_Mangakadu14 : Ouais le pauvre TT Ouais y'a des chances que y'en ait XD _

_XxAkunokoxX : Merci XD Mais en fait c'est pas finit XD Y'en aura...PEUT-ETRE XD _

_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Salut XD Merci XD Désolé pour le manque de yaoi ^^'_

* * *

Moi : Vala ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Après touuuuuuut mon horrible retard ! ^^ Et comme je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire mes conneries habituelles j'écris juste pour m'excuser de mon retard ^^' Désolé ^^" J'espère que vous apprécierez ! ^^ Ah et c'est très court...juste pour vous faire patientez un peu le temps que j'écris la suite. XD

* * *

Quand je me réveille je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, un autre sans doute, songeais-je en me rappelant le sang qui avait coulait partout...je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de la femme de ménage...Je regarde mon bras, ma place n'est pas vraiment très enviable non plus...même si mon bras est bander correctement et que je m'y suis un peu habituée à force...j'ai encore un peu mal...

Je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois personne...je me sens seul et tente de me rendormir pour passer le temps mais alors que je suis sur le point de m'endormir quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre et je vois l'inspecteur...pas celui qui m'a sauvé...hum...Randall je crois.

- Bonjour Ciel, tu te sens bien ?

- ...oui plutôt. Répondis-je plutôt lointain, en réalité j'ai envie de lui répondre « Bien ? ! Comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien ? ! » mais je me tais...il risque de m'arrêter pour heu...irrespect envers un policier ou un truc du genre...ce mec a vraiment l'air sans cœur.

- En fait je suis venu pour m'excuser de ce que j'ai dit...je n'aurais pas dut être aussi méchant avec toi. Me dit il, ayant quand même l'air assez vexé de devoir faire une telle chose, mais cela me surprend quand même, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il viendrait s'excuser... j'espère que tu peux me pardonner...

- C'est bon ça ira. Dis-je en ne souhaitant qu'une chose, me reposer.

- Ah j'allais oublié ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, surpris. Des excuses ? Une bonne nouvelle ? Ca fait longtemps que ce n'est plus arrivé pour moi...encore moins les deux en même temps, je dois rêver...quoique...ca m'étonnerait que quelqu'un puisse rêver de Randall comme ça...

- Le propriétaire du magasin que tu as cambriolé, il a appris pour toi et il a retiré sa plainte.

- ...vous le remercierez de ma part si vous le voyez...dis-je, soulagé.

- Tu devrais le faire toi même, moi mon travail est finit, enfin presque. Alors, commença-t-il avant de prendre une chaise à côté de moi alors que Sebastian arrivait, un peu en retard, un gobelet à la main qu'il me tendit et je le pris en le remerciant d'un simple signe de tête. J'ai quelque question à te poser...

- Sur Charles ?

- Oui...pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit...? Tu l'aurais put, non ?

- ...je ne voulais pas blesser ma mère...et puis...peut-être aussi que j'avais honte...je ne pouvais rien y faire et puis j'étais si faible...c'était uniquement à moi de régler ce problème...et j'espérai m'en sortir, qu'on arrête de me prendre pour un enfant...

Tentais-je d'expliquer, pas sur que quelqu'un puisse vraiment me comprendre, je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver moi-même, mais, pour la première fois, ce n'est pas un mensonge qui sort de ma bouche, c'est la vérité, ce n'était pas à cause de ma mère que je n'ai rien dit...c'était juste pour ne pas avouer que j'étais pitoyable...après tout je suis un garçon, je ne devrais pas être faible...c'est pour les filles ça, non ? Je vois que les deux inspecteurs me regardent, semblant me comprendre, puis Randall écrit quelque chose sur un calepin qu'il a sortit de sa poche.

- Je comprends...et bien je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire...Il est mort...toute cette affaire est donc terminé ! Dit-il finalement, se levant sans un bruit. Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement Ciel, en espérant que nous ne nous voyions plus ! Et il partit, juste comme ça, sans une autre parole. Mais Sebastian, lui, est resté encore un peu.

- Je suis désolé pour hier...j'aurais dut arriver plus tôt...s'excuse-t-il en baisant la tête...ca se voit qu'il s'en veux horriblement.

- C'est bon...tu es revenu avant que je meurs, c'est le principal...

- Oui...mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait correctement mon travail...

- C'est bon, ca va...tu m'as sauvé la vie c'est bien assez. Mais si tu veux vraiment te racheter j'ai un service à te demander...

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais parler avec ma mère mais avec mon bras je pense que ce sera difficile de l'appeler et puis...je ne suis pas sure de comment elle à réagit alors...si tu pouvais...

- Le faire pour toi ? Bien sur avec plaisir.

Puis, après que j'hoche la tête en approbation, il sort son téléphone et compose un numéro.

- Bonjour madame Phantomhive. J'appelle pour votre fils...oui...oui il va plutôt bien. Mais il aimerait vous voir...oui ? D'accord je lui dis. Au revoir.

Je l'entends dire avant qu'il ne raccroche et se retourne vers moi.

- Elle arrive, elle prépare juste ses affaires. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien !

- ...merci beaucoup.

- Bon, je vais te laisser maintenant, j'ai du travail.

- D'accord...et au revoir...

Dis-je alors qu'il quitte la chambre, puis je m'allonge correctement et j'attends la venue de ma mère...j'ai peur...


End file.
